


Danganronpa Oneshots [REQUESTS OPEN}

by booknurdll



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Headcanon, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rare Pairings, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknurdll/pseuds/booknurdll
Summary: Trying to get myself motivated to write more, since I take forever to sit and write on other stories. You guys may request whatever you want as long as it follows the guidelines!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 28
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

What I WILL do:  
______

\- fluff!  
\- angst!  
\- rare pairings  
\- au's (alternate universes)  
\- friendships  
\- headcanons  
\- LGBT pairings, I will do pretty much anything  
\- death

What I MIGHT do:  
______

\- smut (I almost never write it, so if you request, don't ask for something that I can't handle lol)  
\- violence

What I WILL NOT do:  
______  
(Please respect that I won't write these, I have my reasons)

\- Sondam (Long story, but to make it short, people got really toxic towards me about it)  
\- Togami x Toko, Kaito x Kokichi, and Hiyoko x Mikan   
\- anything with Korekiyo, Tsumugi, Hifumi, or Junko  
\- Danganronpa Ultra Despair Girls (I will write Komaru and Toko stuff tho!!)  
\- incest (Don't even-)  
\- bodily waste (No, just no)

Lastly, all you need to do is give me a prompt! Make it as short or as long as you like and give me a ship, if you want! 

Characters in the tags are what I will write about for sure!!


	2. (Chiaki x Nagito) Two Player Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: jordyn.c on Discord
> 
> Ship: Nagito x Chiaki  
> Type: Fluff / Friendship
> 
> Prompt: Basically, Chiaki kinda helps Nagito with being positive and such and her just accepting him as a friend.

Chiaki had her GameBoy in hand. The small “pew-pews” could be heard as she clicked away passively. It was one of her favorite games, well, specifically her favorite two-player game.

Chiaki sighed as she brushed back the hair strand that had fallen in front of her eyes. Yeah, a two-player game. She asked Hajime earlier if he’d wished to play, but he declined. Then she asked Sonia, who also said no. Something about promising Gundham that she would take care of his hamsters, as he also had things to do. Ibuki was setting up for a concert. Kazuichi is working on an engine for Mondo’s motorcycle.

So on, it continued. If someone told Chiaki that they didn’t want to spend their free time with her, she would’ve understood just fine, yet it seems everyone had to come up with an excuse.

She puts the electronic device away in her cat bag, or is it a cat backpack? She calls it a lot of things. Chiaki got up from her spot on the bench, turning around to leave. Well, she was going too at least.

A boy with messy white hair and pale skin smiled at her in that weird way that he does. His voice sounded raspy, smooth, and soft, all at the same time.

That boy being Nagito Komaeda, Chiaki prepared herself for whatever he was going to say. She was surprised to see him wave, a friendly smile on his face.

“Ah, Chiaki, what a coincidence.” Nagito gleefully replies. 

“Coincidence?” Chiaki echoes back.

“I’ve been trying to find someone to talk to, but I guess no one would want to hang out with trash like me.” Nagito laughs awkwardly, throwing an arm behind his neck.

Chiaki opened her mouth to respond but found that no words came. Conversations with Nagito always proved to be challenging. He’s a nice guy, but he always puts himself down. Maybe that’s why Chiaki’s brain usually draws a blank whenever they speak, and she doesn’t know how to respond to someone like him.

“Not that I’m saying you’re obligated to or anything,” He looks away, downcast. “Who am I kidding, it’s probably better if I just leave.”

“Nagito, do you think we could talk for a bit? I have something to tell you, I think,” Chiaki looked contemplative. Nagito, still shocked she even answered him, raised his hands in front of him.

“R-Really? You’re okay with that?”

“Yes.”

“If it’s something you need me for, then I’m happy to oblige.” Nagito looked away again, not looking as happy. “Trash like me might not be useful to you, though.”

“Yeah,” Chiaki sighed again. “It’s that. You always sound degrading and you put yourself down. Is there- is there a reason for that?”

“I do?” Nagito, once again surprised, avoided her gaze. He looked anywhere but directly at Chiaki. “It’s just that all you other Ultimates would be much more useful than someone like me. I would rather be used as the stepping stone for hope.”

“A stepping stone?” Chiaki tilted her head. “But you are useful, everyone is in their special ways. For example, you’re smart. You’re also kind as well, but you always say things that make you sound lesser than everyone else, and it’s disheartening. It makes it difficult to talk to you, I think.”

“Ah, I apologize.” He laughed awkwardly.

“To be nicer to others.” Chiaki continued, “You need to be nice to yourself. That’s the way to continue.”

Nagito went silent, and Chiaki worried that he'd say something depressing again, until he smiled, looking off somewhere in the distance.

Chiaki brought her gamepad, putting in her favorite two-player game, and held one of the ends of the GameBoy to Nagito. Nagito, taken aback by the action, steps back a little until he sees her smile.

“A game like this requires two players, to help boost your confidence!”

Nagito shakily took one of the controllers and Chiaki smiled. She made another friend today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was such a nice write! Next will be one of the requests on ao3!
> 
> Also, sorry if it's too short, but I didn't think it needed to be any longer than that. ;-;


	3. (Fuyuhiko X Peko) Chasing Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: IAmAGuestIGIDon'tHaveACreativeName on AO3
> 
> Ship: Fuyuhiko x Peko  
> Type: Fluff
> 
> Prompt: Fuyuhiko fluff, that’s it. You choose the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko is angry. Peko calms him down.

Fuyuhiko is pissed.

Now that was common, but this is more so than all those other times. He could feel the rage bubble up from the inside. From that stupid gang that attempted to ambush him all over for knocking over a bike. A bike. Not a motorcycle. A bike. Fuyuhiko growled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He managed to get away from them by hiding in a building, but god, he was still angry.

He needs to calm down. 

Clumsily, he handles his phone that thankfully hasn’t fallen from his pocket and begins to scroll through his contacts. There’s a lot of them, but a Yakuza like him needs those connections. He needs them for blackmails or threats, depending on what is requested from his client. Once he finds Peko’s contact, which happens to be further down the list, he feels his anger begin to reside as he looks at the profile.

He dials the number and begins to pace around the room. No one is judging him, thank god. He doesn’t think he can handle someone trying to piss him off further. 

“Master?” The voice from the other line calmed Fuyuhiko, and his nerves already started relaxing. He’s still ticked off, but not as much as he was a second ago. Deeming it safe to exit the building, the receptionist tells him to have a good day. The niceness causes Fuyuhiko to make a “Tch” noise, which did not go unheard by Peko.

“Is something wrong, Young Master?” Her voice dripped with concern, and Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. It was obvious something is wrong. He told Peko to “Stay the fuck home, I’m only going to grab a couple of groceries.” Which was a huge mistake on his part. He lost the bag somewhere along that line.

“Where are you right now?” He growls.

“At home,” Peko replies. He heard ruffling in the background, which might be her slinging the bamboo sword around her back. “Where you told me to stay.”

“I fucking know that.” He blushed. “Can you come over to the park? I’ll meet ya’ there.”

“You’re not in any danger, are you?” He could already hear Peko getting on her feet. He would’ve found it funny that she cares so much if he wasn’t so ticked off.

“No, I’m fine.” He rolled his eyes. “Just get over there already. I’ll meet you in about ten minutes.”

“Yes, Young Master.” She hung up before Fuyuhiko could correct her.

“It’s Fuyhiko.” He mutters anyway.

Luckily the assholes that chased him before made the trip to the park much shorter. If someone were to chase Fuyuhiko, which there isn’t anyone, he would’ve cussed them out. He found a bench with a pole to lean against as he idly swiped through the apps on his phone. He didn’t find anything that could distract him, but the action alone made him feel calmer.

When he heard footsteps coming toward him, Fuyuhiko readied himself for another chase but sighed in relief after realizing it was just Peko. Her silver hair is a little frayed, but that might have been due to her rush to get here. Her hand reflexively reached towards the hilt of her sword as she scowled.

“Are you trying to scare me?” He asks.

“Sorry, master.” Her face reddens, embarrassed as she sits down on the bench. She scoots over for Fuyuhiko to sit as well, which he does. They sat in silence for a bit as Fuyuhiko struggled to find the words and Peko staring off in the distance. 

“Were you chased?” Peko asks, causing the smaller Yakuza to flinch.

“N-No.”

“You’re lying,” she insists.

“So what if I am.” Fuyuhiko mumbles and Peko frowns at him. “I’m fucking fine, aren’t I.”

Peko opens her mouth to speak as a gray-haired cocker spaniel walks up to sniff at the hilt of Peko’s sword; Its tail wagging, as it succeeded to get away from its distracted owner. Peko flinched, glancing down at the dog. The poor thing must’ve taken it as Peko glaring at him, and the dog whined. Hiding their tail in between their back legs.

“Sorry,” Peko whispered to the dog, feeling guilty. She reached a hand towards the dog, and it started to sniff again. Deeming her safe, it tentatively licked at her fingers.

Fuyuhiko smiled.

The owner rushed over and bowed in apology for not paying better attention to her dog. Peko smiled and waved a dismissive hand, saying it’s no big deal. Once she left, there was a comfortable silence. Fuyuhiko’s anger is nothing but a distant memory, at this point.

“Hey, Fuyuhiko.” 

Fuyuhiko looked at her with an eyebrow raised. It was rare for Peko to call him by his name but it made him happy.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He asks.

“Next time you go alone, can you take me with you.” She asks quietly. Fuyuhiko almost didn’t hear her for a second, but he smiled.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever,” He coughed suddenly, feeling overly warm in the face. Peko grinned as she moved in closer, their kneecaps brushing ever so slightly.

Fuyuhiko didn’t feel angry anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! Went through a serious mental health break but I'm okay and well enough to get back to writing again!
> 
> Thanks for everyone's patience!


	4. (Kaito X Shuichi) Rewrite the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anonymous on Discord
> 
> Ships: Shuichi x Kaito, Slight!Maki x Kaito  
> Type: Fluff and Angst / AU
> 
> Prompt: Maki is who we lost... Shuichi calms Kaito down.

The world is cruel.

That’s what Kaito believes.

Deep down, he already knew what’s about to happen. He was there when Maki took that arrow for him. Kaito was too late to try and block the poisoned projectile that impaled deep into her shoulder. He didn’t register his own scream. Didn’t realize that he tried to tackle Kokichi for managing to shoot the assassin, but by the time he made it to his body. Maki had already killed him, and Kokichi remained lifeless.

In the trial room, Shuichi kept trying his damndest. He probably knew as much as Kaito at this point. He’s not afraid to show the truth, but god damn is Kaito afraid to accept it.

Really fucking scared.

Maki took the trial in pride, and even Shuichi could tell how guilty Kaito felt. Truth is, he didn’t know how to feel. He didn’t understand why his heart hurt for the girl. He knows he’s already dying. Coughing up more blood late at night, making excuses to skip their nightly training. Does he regret it? Well, of course, he does. He wished he could’ve spent more time with the assassin. He wishes he got to understand and care for her more than he already does.

Maybe he even loves her. 

Even when Shuichi found out the truth, he couldn’t stop himself from seeing the pain on Kaito’s face. He was pitying the astronaut.

It pissed Kaito off.

He cried as Maki told him she loved him. Cried as a chain wrapped around her neck, and screamed as she was dragged to her death. He couldn’t even force himself to watch the gory execution. One made fit for an assassin.

When the trial room cleared out, Kaito remained still. His heart is shattered, and he couldn’t help to feel his chest hurt in pain. He heaved and shook with violent coughs. Shuichi, who was still in the trial room rushed towards him. His face stained with tears after having watched Maki get executed because he cared about her too.

He cares about everyone. 

Shuichi is amazing. Much better than what Kaito could ever be, and it pissed him off.

Why is he so angry?

Shuichi bent down in front of Kaito. Face to face with the Ultimate astronaut. He knows he’s still crying, and it made him feel weak. Stupidly weak, but Shuichi wasn’t pitying him. He was smiling. Why is he smiling? Maki is gone. She isn’t coming back. Maybe Shuichi is mocking him, or he doesn’t care at all. Maybe-

“Smile,” Shuichi says. His voice is soft and much quieter than ever before. “Smile, Kaito.”

Kaito blinked up at him. His vision blurry thanks to the hot tears that stained his lavender eyes. How can his expression be so positive? How does Shuichi do this? How can he do this?

“That’s what you would tell me to do, right?” Shuichi muttered. “You would tell me to smile in her position. To be happy, not because they’re gone, but for the positive impacts, they left behind. It hurts. I know it does… trust me.”

Kaito knows this. He did, but as he looked into Shuichi’s golden eyes, he can still see the pain. He’s been doing this for much longer than he has. He’s been baring the pain of sentencing what he thought were his friends to death. To their final breaths. This time is no different.

Kaito continued to cry. Sobbing to the point where he couldn’t breathe. To where he thought that if his sobs didn’t kill him, then this stupid disease just might.

As he looked back up at Shuichi, his arms were open. Like he wanted a hug. Kaito quietly accepted it.

He still has his sidekick. 

Kaito would be an idiot to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to do requests. My mental health has been total crap and I haven't had the motivation for like weeks. 
> 
> I'll get back to working though! I've just had it rough with school and life, but I promise I'm trying!
> 
> Next request will be one from ao3!


End file.
